Wiggle Time! (1998 video)
Plot A clock is shown infront until it rings for The video title shows The Wiggles introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says that are you awake now Jeff and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! *'Song 1': Get Ready to Wiggle Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. *'Song 2 ': Here Comes a Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells the Captain, "No more tickling," but the Captain tickles Greg again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain no more tickling, and Captain says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." *'Song 3': Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noies which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he askes everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. *'Song 4': Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. *'Song 5': Ponies - Greg sings while a group of kids in pony costumes run around. Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "Romp Bomp a Chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. *'Song 6': Dorothy the Dinosaur (song) *'Song 7': Whenever I Hear This Music Jeff is being a octopus with another purple shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells thats its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 8': Henry the Octopus (song) The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. *'Song 9': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *'Magic Greg' Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes (Greg rubs the side of his shirt) and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. *'Song 11': I Love it When it Rains Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but it flies in the air and lands on the ground again. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. *'Song 12': Quack Quack Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! *'Song 13': Marching Along The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. *'Song 14': Dorothy's Birthday Party (Long Story) The Wiggles Big Show - live concert songs *Wave to Wags *Five Little Ducks *Wiggly Medley The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Category:Wiggles videos Category:Re-recorded Category:1998 Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Videos that have Crocman Projects logo